Save the Legend, Save the World
by Gricelia Hilanda
Summary: Organization XIII has arrived in Pokemon World, but what are they doing here? Why they capturing Legendary one by one? What is the purpose of all of this? Ash and also others (OC) try to stop the plan. But will they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Save the Legend, Save the World**

**Summary: **Organization XIII has arrived in Pokemon World, but what are they doing here? Why they capturing Legendary one by one? What is the purpose of all of this? Ash and also others (OC) try to stop the plan. But will they succeed?

**Desclaimer:** Do I have to mention it? I am not!

Prologue

"It was sure nice to be in here!" Said Ash. Pikachu seems agree and jump down from Ash "Pika pika!"

"Ash! It's nice to see you again in here! How is your journey in Kalos?" Said someone who is very familiar to Ash.

"Professor! It sure nice to see you again! What Professor doing?" Ash asking curiously, Pikachu seem curious as well.

Ash saw there is two Pokemon, it was Horsea and Dratini. Professor Oak is allow Ash to look more "I am trying to do research about a Hybrid between Pokemon. You know how about Pokemon with different species can doing hybrid right?"

Ash look a bit hesistant "Uh… Sure Professor! So what for I'm being called here?"

Professor Oak slapped his forehead, he knew he forgetting something but he can't remember what "Oh! Almost forgot!" (isn't he already forgot it, how now can he remember it?) He run into his lab, grabbing something and running back to Ash (wow his already that old but still had stamina inside him? Just wow)

"Here Ash! I have this friend of mine, her name is Prof. Venissa. He live in Lusa region, if I remember correctly it was suppose to close to Kalos. From Kalos, you go to the Airport (so they already had airport now?) using this ticket, you take flight to Lusa, understand?" Explain Prof. Oak as he give Ash a ticket with destination of region he only heard now, Lusa.

"Okay Prof. Oak, but what this Lusa region. Is it new region or something? I already spend three to five month in Kalos and never heard of this Lusa place"

Prof. Oak laugh a bit "Well, it is because a destination to there is close before for some reason. Don't worry Ash! That place is sure nice! Think this as a vacation!"

Ash think for a moment before said cheerfully "Pikachu! Will you now go to your ball?" Ash plead to his Pikachu. Pikachu pouting "Pika! Pika!" He turns his face to the side as a sign he does not want to.

Ash merely sigh and throwing a Ultra Ball containing a Ho-oh, the rainbow Legendary (so Ash had Legendary now?) "Ho-oh, will you brought us to Kalos?" Ho-oh give a nod, as a sign she was understand (okay, Ho-oh is prefer by female, maybe because she was Rainbow Pokemon and girl love rainbow more than boy).

Prof. Oak didn't see that's one coming "You had a Ho-oh, Ash? Congratulation!" Prof. Oak was impressed because this was his first time saw Legendary of Johto, Ho-oh. "So, will you decided to add some more?" He ask with a joking tone.

"Preferably not for now, prof. I already love her enough, let alone caught another Legendary is very hard as hell" (Ash sometimes had a bad mouth, didn't he?) Ash chuckle softly and climbing onto his Ho-oh.

"Good answer in there" Ho-oh began to prepare to takeoff as she rise her body to air "Okay, take care Ash!" Prof. Oak waved his hand in farewell.

"Goodbye too, Professor!" Ash shouted. Pikachu who already on the top before Ash using Thunderbolt while waving his hand "Pika pika!" (Who know Pikachu had different style/way to say goodbye?)

To be Continue

Okay guys! Enough for me, I know I know! This is only Prologue! I starting to thinking about what starter for Gen VII! (Duh! You guys may had idea more creative than me!). Okay guys! I am accepting OC in here. Using mine as an example

**Name**: Pricelia

**Age** (about 14-18, I prefer): 15

**Gender**: Female

**Personality**: She was sweet and kind although bit short-temper. She was also some kind of childish but caring a lot.

**Appreance** (Outfit + Accessories): She had a pale color of blonde and pale blue eyes. She wearing a pink thin long arm jacket with hood, but short red pants. She using pink bandana on her head. She using pink boots-like shoes with red shocks. She had silver necklace with love-shape pink diamond as pendant. She had a Mega Ring covered under her jacket, she rarely used it.

**Pokemon** (please add if it had nickname, gender (I know some Pokemon like Legendary doesn't had any gender, but please give one), shiny, nature, ability, move, etc like holding item or else (although I was usually not using Legendary for OC, but I will give exception):

-Espeon: Psyca: Female: Normal: She was quite not kind of Pokemon that usually work with other. But she always prove herself always useful: Magic Bounce, Psychic, Calm Mind, Substitute and Shadow Ball: Leftover

-Sylveon: Sylvia: Female: Normal: She was sweet Pokemon that able to seduce any Pokemon with her look but she is playful: Pixilate: Dig, Moonblast, Draining Kiss and Charm: Choice Specs

-Gardevoir: Kayla: Female: Normal: She always trying her best to guarding Pricelia, she kinda of protective: Synchronize: Psychic, Moonblast, Shadow Ball, Reflect: Gardevoirite

-Lucario: Carlo: Male: Shiny: He was good at using his aura and detecting his enemy. That's why he can easily dodge his enemies and his move almost always hit. He was good at detecting people especially his trainer: Inner Focus: Aura Sphere, ExtremeSpeed, Copycat, Dark Pulse: Lucarioite

-Latios: Star: Male: Normal: He was protective over Sun, that's why if you try to harm Sun in any way, except battle, you better becareful. This is including Pricelia, his trainer: Levitate: Luster Purge, Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Psychic: Soul Dew

-Latias: Female: Normal: She was docile and playful, bit naughty. But she ready to sacrificing herself if it means to save his brother: Levitate: Mist Ball, Reflect Type, Recover, Dragon Pulse: Soul Dew

-Articuno: Male: Shiny: He is the last Pokemon she owned (but she never much use of it, instead she save it for emergency only (Lol!) He had cold nature and sharp cold eyes. Despite being cold, he sometimes can be warm-heart: Snow Cloak: Mind Reader, Sheer Cold, Blizzard, Hail: Leftover

Okay guys! Feel free to create any Pokemon you like but please send it through PM. I don't know when the next update. But I will try as soon as possible. Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for not updating soon, seem less people like this story, I could understand why. However I'm still grateful for you even if you only read it a bit. I am sorry for all grammar and mistake thing. I am too moody to edit it. Well… let's off with it and go to the story. I might think some real character has some OOC-ness (Since I don't watch any anime just playing the game and for you to note. I don't had any 3DS to play X/Y). I'm very sorry for that.

Ash was now arrived at Kalos region and hugged –and tackled down– by Serena "Ash! Long time no see! How are you? What are you doing in here?" Chirp Serena happily.

Ash sweatdrop looking to Serena _She never change _he think "I was here to had my flight to Lusa region. Do you possibility know where is it?"

Serena think for a moment before chirping in amuse "Yeah! Lusa region is north from here. But to be honest, it was quite far. Do you plan to go there?"

"Yeah, prof. Oak had urge for me to going there, maybe he just asked to gain new Pokemon data, you know for his research"

"Okay, I actually had cousin in there. Maybe she can assist you with it. What I heard is… She is a newest champion. I don't really know thought" Said Serena.

"And who's your cousin and this new champion might be?" Ash ask in curious.

"Hehehe… it won't be fun if I tell you now, so I'll keep it secret. But I will tell you her last name, which is Hikari"

"You know, soon or later I will find out. Why wouldn't tell me just now?" plead Ash.

"I told you the reason already~ It won't be fun if I tell you now. It just will ruin the suprise. So you have to found out yourself~" Chirp Serena in amused.

Ash pouted "Fine! You're meanie!" Serena laugh

"You know, you had to do better to make me have pity on you"

"Hump!"

Serena wiped the tear in her eyes "Okay, okay. Let stop it. Want me to accompany you to airport?" Offer Serena

"Well, it sure will be better than alone" Answer Ash

"Okay, than shall we go?"

"Sure!"

_To be Continue_

Sorry it was all the way too short. I just want to make a bit about AshXSerena. Although I seem to fail. Tomorrow, I had admission test. My heart is pounding really fast. Okay, I will finish it now, so I had time to study. I'm thinking about some new Pokemon and type like: (Name, Type, Methods of Evolving, Dex Entry)

-Sireon: Sound-type (New Eeveelution): Evolve when expose to Song Stone: Sireon, the Melody Pokemon. When Eevee was exposed to Song Stone, it evolved into Sireon. It said the melodies of this Pokemon's sing can alter the negative feeling of people who hear it.

So far, I cannot think of it. But maybe: Sound-type super-effective against, Bug-type, Flying-type, Ground-type and Water-type and they are not very-effective against Normal-type (finally for normal-type), Steel-type (for now). Okay, if you had idea, please share it with me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Guys! I'm so sorry! Final semester exam is really got me to work very hard! Also, I was very pissed because my neighbor and somehow friend was bad-mouthing me! That's why I will show them, I will become the best! That's why I study very hard to achieve that goal! Well, just short chapter but I hope it's worth something.

Ash was never expecting Lusa region was this… how to say it? Just say, this place is like future in the past! With all the technology and wait… is that car flying?

Pikachu amazed also, just say there is play-park for Pokemon! No, no, no! The park mean here is not literally park but the one that similar to human world –in this case Nimbasa City–, you know all the boat, rollercoaster, haunted house, also Ferris Wheel!

"Hey, Pikachu! Don't you think this place is fantastic?"

"Pika Pika!"

"I know, but first we need to meet with Prof. Venissa. Now, where her lab supposed to be?"

Ash dumbfounded, he forgot to ask Prof. Oak about where Prof. Venissa's lab.

"Argh! How can I forgot to ask professor when I leaving Kanto?" He scratch his head.

"Pika Pikachu?" Pikachu look to Ash.

"It looks like we need to find it ourselves. C'mon Pikachu"

Pikachu jump onto Ash

"Hm… Now where that's place suppose to be?" Ash was not looked forward as he still searching left right for Professor Pokemon Lab. He was so focus searching and didn't look to girl in front her and… You got that right their bumping to each other.

"Hey! Watch where you going!" The girl scolding

"I'm sorry, miss!" Ash was quickly apologizing.

"Next time watch where you going!"

"Hey, I said I'm sorry!"

"Hm! It's a good thing, you're not ruining my dress" The girl hold tip of her dress.

"What is that with you! I already said sorry. Why won't you forgive me?"

"It's because-" She suddenly interrupted.

"Rayna!" The boy's voice could be heard.

"Vincent? Is that you?" Rayna whisper softly.

"Yes, Rayna. After 3 years, we could finally meet again. Isn't that great?"

Tear rolling down unto her cheek "Oh Vincent! How I missed you!" She run and hugged him. Ash could only think _What with this sudden drama queen?_

"Oh Rayna. Please don't cry, it's make me sad to see you cry like this" Vincent pat her head.

"It's not like that, it just you leave all of sudden and you never send me news. But now I'm glad you come back" Rayna smiling to Vincent.

"Uhm… Excuse me? I am still here if you forget" Ash reminding the… couple?

"Ah yes. Who are you might be?" Ask Vincent.

"My name is Ash Satoshi, but please called me Ash. If I may interrupt, can I ask something?" Ash introduced himself.

"As you might already knew. My name is Vincent and here is Rayna. What do you want ask?"

"I'm searching for Professor Venissa's lab. Do you maybe know where's that place?"

"Prof. Venissa?" Rayna ask "And you're telling your name is Ash. Are maybe Prof. Oak is the one who send you here?"

"You know him?" Ash ask in curious.

"I was asked by Prof. Venissa to took you because she think you might get lost" Rayna explain

"Well, she is true, I got lost. May I know where the lab is?"

"Follow me I will take you to her"

_To be Continue_

Finally, sorry I don't had time for any edit as I aware I made mistake and some misspelled in previous chapter. What the time it is now? Gasp 11 p.m. Sorry guys, didn't had time to make it longer. Study a bit then I will go sleep. Also I want to thank you for **P.F. Necro **for reviewing the last chapter. Also I got some PM for OC, many thanks to all of you for Reading, Reviewing, PM-ing and etc. Maybe I will make it more better after finishing with exam. See you guys!


End file.
